


Pancake Sun(Day)

by FechtarTheDragon (mariothellama)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy sunday morning, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/FechtarTheDragon
Summary: Matze and Auba celebrate Pancake Day early.Another intercultural adventure in the life of a small dragon, written for some of her favourite humans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Dear Blue_Night, GoForGoals and eafay70
> 
> Mistress should be writing serious things, but she let me write this first as I am still so excited that I got to see Matze and Auba up close and personal and they are just so lovely (although Mistress made me behave myself and not tell them how much I love them!) We got to see Erik and Marco too and Mistress wouldn't have got to see any of them that close if it wasn't for me! I think that they should meet me before every game now as it obviously makes them play MUCH better!
> 
> I will, of course, get pancakes on Tuesday and have been promised them while I am watching the game. And the secret is .... after much experimentation ... Dinkelmehl!

The small orange dragon wasn’t very happy. Well actually she was happy as long as her humans were happy and they were, more or less happy that is. Both of them were healthy and uninjured, which was the most important thing right now. But she wasn’t very happy about the general state of fun and excitement in their lives as things stood. Christmas seemed a very long time ago now.

They had gone all the way to Freiburg to play. It was carnival, there was fun and partying to be had but there hadn’t been time to enjoy any of it. They had won, however, which was the most important thing, and won in style, which was even better. Her defender human hadn’t played (bad), but her striker human had and scored twice (good), which had made Fechtar jump up and down and squeal with joy.

The problem was that Fechtar had so been looking forward to the next event on her list of ‘intercultural holidays’ to celebrate: Pancake Day. Pancakes were big in her home country, not flimsy little crêpes but proper Scotch Pancakes, pancakes that could put hairs on your chest, well unless you were like most of the footballing humans she knew and shaved your chest. But she had lots of fur, enough to keep both her humans warm. She had even whispered the secret for making proper pancakes here in a foreign land into Matze’s ear.

But something had made her little furry heart sink. She had looked at the calendar. Pancake Day was Tuesday the 28th. And her humans would be playing. Away. In the DFB Pokal. Somewhere she had had to google to even work out where it was. While she was sad, she knew that football came first, especially knock-out competitions, and that you should never underestimate your opponents. So she had put all her dreams of pancakes to one side and just looked forward to the three of them spending their Sunday off together.

There was something odd going on when Fechtar woke up that Sunday, though. Matze wasn’t in bed. And she could smell something. She could smell something interesting going on in the kitchen. So she jumped up and down a bit to wake up her Auba, to make him carry her into the kitchen to see what was going on.

Both Fechtar and Pierre loved the sight that greeted them in the kitchen, but perhaps for different reasons! Fechtar’s heart overflowed with furry joy at the sight of her beloved Matze making pancakes for them all.

Auba may, however, have been much more interested in the sight of Matze topless and cooking, his brow furrowed in concentration, his currently more or less blond hair all mussed and sticking up. At least Fechtar guessed that from the way that Auba went straight over to Matze, put his arms round him and started kissing him very thoroughly, until Matze started waving the spatula about to try and indicate that the pancake he was currently making was burnt. Well Fechtar loved pancakes, but she was quite happy to sacrifice one to her two absolute favourite humans being all romantic with each other.

Eventually all the pancakes were ready, Matze having kept the others warm in the oven, and they all sat at the table with a small orange dragon in the place of honour of course!

‘Pancakes?’ asked Auba, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Matze shrugged. ‘Well I won’t tell Tuchel if you don’t! We can go for a run later to work off some of the carbs. And there is fresh fruit and honey too.’

That all sounded very healthy, but something was missing so the small dragon fixed Matze with one of her ‘you should know what I am thinking by now’ stares.

‘What have I forgotten, Fechtar? What do you want?’ he asked confused, until he laughed and said ‘OK, I get it.’

So Matze got up and searched in the back of the cupboard for the carefully hidden jar of Nutella.

They ate contentedly for a time until Fechtar started staring again, this time at Auba. And Auba had no difficulty at all in working out what she meant, spooning some Nutella onto his plate.

Now it was Matze’s turn to look at him with a questioning expression. And Matze’s expression was even more astonished when Auba smeared some of the Nutella over his lips before licking it off.

‘I think that Fechtar thinks that there could be more pleasurable things for us to do to work off the pancakes instead of going for a run, chéri,’ whispered Auba

And at that they both hurriedly left for the bedroom, pausing only to take the jar of Nutella with them.

Now Fechtar was a very happy dragon indeed. Her humans were doing the thing that made them happiest, apart from maybe playing football, the one thing that she let them do in private without her supervising most of the time. Not to mention the fact that they had left her with the rest of the pancakes. And since she wasn’t a professional footballer with a diet plan and a carb-hating Trainer, she could eat them all to her heart’s content without an ounce of guilt.

This was turning out to be a very good Pancake (Sun)Day indeed!


End file.
